Inking content can be associated with a user drawing, sketching, or underlining portions of a document on a screen using freehand techniques through a touch interface. Inking content can be stored as data separate from original data of a document with additional indications of how the inking data is associated with the original data in a document. Some documents are laid out dynamically such that the same content appears in a different layout depending on its display environment.